I'm not nervous - Phan
by awesomesockes
Summary: PHAN ONESHOT! Contains: AU, pure fluff. Dan isn't a youtuber, but Phil is, and he wants to show Dan to his fans so he brings him to a Playlist Live meet up. But Dan's almost too shy and nervous to talk to them. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan.


**Prompt:** "_Dan isn't a youtuber, but Phil is. Phil takes Dan to Playlist or Vidcon and super shy and socially awkward Dan tries to meet Phil's fans with him_."

"_This isn't really a prompt but maybe something you could throw into a shy Dan fluffy fic, Dan still sucks his thumb when he is feeling shy or tired and Phil thinks it's adorable._"

Someone asked for this^^ Of course. Here we go! (Phan oneshot)

**A/N:** First time a playlist 2012.  
(psst.. I may or may not have made Dan into a pianist..)**  
****Contains: **AU, Pure fluff  
**Warning: **2.074  
**Phan status:** Together  
**Words:**  
**POV:** Dan

**I'm not nervous**

* * *

**Dan **

"Why are you sudden so nervous?" Phil asked me. "They're really nice - promise."

In front of me, I could see what seemed like a sea of Phil's fans, all eager to meet him. We were stood behind the barrier, just looking at them.

"I'm not nervous…" I said in a small voice, for only Phil to hear.

"You're playing, so I can tell," Phil giggled as he looked down. I let my eyes follow his gaze and it landed on my fingers, which were lazily dancing across my upper thigh, near my pocket.

I immediately stopped my movements and put my hand inside the pocket instead.

"I am not," I tried again with a nervous smile. But the playing had already given it away; Phil knew me all too well. Whenever I was uncomfortable about anything, my fingers would just automatically start playing their well-known melodies on whatever I was touching.

"Don't worry," Phil said quietly. "It's just like your piano concerts. Nothing's changed."

I widened my eyes as I turned to face him. "What?" I choked out. "This is nothing like my piano concerts!" I whispered harshly.

"Just how is this different?" Phil asked softly. He took a small step back from the audience, dragging me with him.

"When I play, people are _listening _to me. Now, people are _looking_ at me and _talking_ to me too. And I have to talk. It's just… new." I sighed and forced myself to smile at him.

I moved my gaze away from Phil and out to the people in front of us, who immediately started screaming. I blushed at the sudden attention. It was a completely different feeling from when I did my concerts. I wasn't used to the audience showing their enthusiasm and excitement in such an outwardly way.

"You know how bad I am with your fans, Phil…" I muttered shyly. I knew what would happen during this meet-up—I would just end up standing there in the background, not daring to say a word. I wanted to meet them, but I was just so bad at dealing with these kinds of situations.

"You don't have to make a big speech, silly. Just, y'know... maybe say hi? A lot of people are interested in meeting you and I want to show off my gorgeous boyfriend. You can't stay hidden forever," he giggled.

I playfully nudged his shoulder. "Shut up," I mumbled.

It was our first time in America together and our first time at Playlist Live. Phil had a reason to be here obviously, but I was just with him because I was his boyfriend. Of course, that was a good reason too, but I didn't really have anything important to do here besides entertain Phil whenever he wasn't busy with all his youtuber stuff. It was more of a holiday for me, while it was work for Phil.

I wanted to be a bigger part of his life, though. He was always supporting me whenever I was preparing for or giving a concert. Now it was my turn to pay him back by being here and meeting his fans with him.

I took a big step backwards as one of the security guards came over to talk to Phil, handing him a microphone and nodding his head at him.

"Hello everybody!" Phil began. "Can't wait to meet you all!" he continued, and smiled broadly. "I brought someone with me today. Hope you don't mind."

He turned to face me instead of his fans, still smiling widely. My heart fluttered as he waved me over.

"You might know him already." Phil grinned and gently placed a hand on my shoulder once I was standing right beside him. I felt my cheeks heat up, so I quickly moved my gaze to my feet, not wanting a few hundred people to see me blushing.

I couldn't really pay attention to what Phil was saying to his fans, and then suddenly he was pushing me in the direction of a table a few feet away from us. I glanced up at him, surprised at being dragged out of my own thoughts.

So this was it then.

My breath seemed to stick in my throat as Phil's first fan came over. Without really deciding to, I found myself inching closer to Phil until I was standing behind him, like he was some kind of human shield. My heart rate sped up to the point that I could almost hear it. It was so weird; it was just people. Regular people like myself. But they were also Phil's fans and that was the thing that made me most nervous. These were _Phil's_ people.

"What are you doing back there?" Phil asked as he turned his head quickly.

"Hiding," I whispered into my sleeve, which I suddenly realised I was holding in front of my mouth, my thumb lazily pressed against my front teeth. I quickly pulled it away—now was definitely not the time for that.

"You're so weird," Phil managed to say before a short girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes was standing opposite of us.

"Hello!" Phil greeted. He took a step forward and gave her a big hug, leaving me alone with no cover, exposed to all the fans.

The girl and Phil both turned to me. All these people were so overwhelming that I felt like I'd forgotten how to speak. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hug her too, so I just gave an awkward wave, my hand mostly concealed by my sleeve.

"Can't he talk?" the girl asked.

"Oh, he can talk. He's just not good at it in front of people," Phil replied with a smile, making my cheeks flush even more red than they already were. "He's just a little shy today, I guess."

I'd appeared in a few of Phil's live shows in the past, and I was getting better at it. But this was a whole new level of nervousness. The people who were normally behind a screen were now standing right in front of me, talking to me and expecting me to talk back.

"Hi," I managed to squeak out, proving the fact that I actually had a voice. I had planned a longer sentence in my head, but I was sure I wouldn't be able to make it three words in before I tripped over them and made myself sound like an even bigger idiot than I already was.

"Hi." The girl grinned back.

"Hi," I said again, because I didn't really know what to say now.

"You already said that," the girl laughed, which made me blush even more. She was the first one and I was already making a fool of myself. Why did I have to be so awkward all the time?

"Aww, he really is shy," the girl giggled, giving Phil a small smile. "It's Dan, right?" she asked me.

I pulled the jumper fully over my hands before nodding slowly, not really wanting to say anything more in fear embarrassing myself further.

"Well, nice to meet you!" She smiled widely before walking off. I let out a soft sigh of relief—it could have gone a lot worse.

Phil leaned in as close to my ear as possible. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, fine…" I muttered shyly, nodding a bit.

"Great." Phil gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. "Now you say hi first this time."

I looked questioningly at him, nervously biting my thumbnail. Why did I have to do it first? It was his fans—I had nothing to do with this. But Phil only smiled at me.

I sighed softly and turned towards another girl who was waiting with a hopeful look on her face. Phil had followed and was standing close behind me. That took some of the pressure off at least. He could always take over if I suddenly didn't have any more words in me.

"H-hello," I started with a nervous smile. She seemed just as nice as the last girl, which made me relax a little.

"I'm really sorry... I'm rubbish at this." I awkwardly tried to make eye contact, not really sure if I was supposed to do that or just hug her and move on. This was all new to me. "I-I only play piano. I don't do meet ups."

"Hey, it's okay… You're really cute and I'm normally super nervous around people, but look how we're talking." She giggled quietly.

I'd thought I was already blushing as hard as possible, but I was proved wrong as even more blood rushed to my cheeks.

Two down—few hundred to go.

* * *

"Aww, are you tired now?" Phil asked happily once we were in the lift, finally able to head back to our room.

I stretched both of my arms flat down against my sides. "No," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Come here." Phil opened his arms in front of me, asking for a hug. I didn't hesitate for a second before leaning against him, closing my eyes into the touch. "You did well today and I'm so proud of you, Dan," he whispered into the side of my neck. "I'm glad you came with me."

Despite how kind and lovely everyone had been, I was exhausted from interacting all day. Subconsciously, I lifted my hand back up to my mouth. It was an old habit that I'd never managed get rid of. It just fit there perfectly: my thumb slightly pressed against the roof of my mouth while my index finger lightly rested on my nose. I hated the fact that I still sucked my thumb sometimes, but at the moment, I could really use the comfort.

Once we reached our floor, I pulled my thumb back out of my mouth and Phil led me out of the lift. My hand rested in his as he guided me down the hallway to get back to our room. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. Just meeting all those people—talking, hugging, and taking pictures—followed by dinner with all Phil's youtuber friends, was too much for me. I wasn't born to do this. This was Phil's thing, and he was obviously handling it much better than me.

"You lied. That was nothing like my piano concerts…" I mumbled sleepily as I curled up on top of the bed.

"Maybe you could spice up your concerts with a little meet up sometime," Phil giggled quietly, thankfully taking into account that I was already half-asleep.

"Very funny, Philip... Imagine that. Me in a suit, hugging people. No thank you," I breathed out as I nuzzled my head into the pillow.

He slipped into bed to lay behind me, one arm resting around my side while he held himself up with the other. "Aw, I love it when you do that…" Phil was gently running one finger across the knuckles of the hand I was holding in front of my face.

"And I hate it when you point it out." I sighed, too tired to protest properly.

"But you look so cute, Dan. I don't understand why you hate it so much." Phil's fingers continued wandering across my skin until he reached my cheek and carefully started stroking the surface, not really helping with my tiredness. But it felt too amazing to ask him to stop just so I could stay awake. It was too late for that anyway at this point.

"It's… childish…" I murmured. I had almost given up on forming words or even trying to open my eyes at this point.

"But I love it," Phil whispered into my ear. He started pressing small kisses along the side of my neck and continued his path down my jawline until he couldn't reach any longer.

I giggled shyly to myself. Phil pressed his whole body fully against mine, making me feel safe and relaxed after such a long day. I couldn't help but smile knowing that I'd been doing something for him that he'd really appreciated for once. He was always going with me to my concerts; I was glad to finally be able to do something to support him, even if it made my heart get stuck in my throat from pure nervousness.

But getting to see his smile afterwards made it all worth it.

"You're not going to fall asleep, are you?"

**thend **

* * *

**A/N:**

**Follow for more Phanfiction!(^_^)**


End file.
